


The Man She Could Have Saved

by thetatertotkid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetatertotkid/pseuds/thetatertotkid
Summary: After a rather easy mission, Daisy gets to have time for herself in her hotel room. Memories come and haunt her, mainly those of the man she could have saved.





	The Man She Could Have Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is really bad (its something that will almost definitely be edited), but I tried to see how I could write drunken grief. Needless to say, I cried a little while writing this.

Daisy stormed into the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. The bottle of brandy in her hand swung viciously before she threw it onto the lone bed in the room. The cream colored room reminded her of so many things, so many people, that she couldn’t take it. She propped herself up on the head of the bed before taking the brandy and bringing the liquid to her lips. 

The liquid burned her throat, bringing tears to her eyes, but the pain wasn’t nearly enough for her. Memories flashed behind her eyes, not of Lincoln, not of Hive’s possession, but of Ward. memories of the BUS, memories of his betrayal, of her hurtful words. 

She could have redeemed him, she could have saved them all. She could’ve given Ward a second chance, a chance to be born anew into something good, beneficial. Instead, her cruelty, her hate, caused him to rebirth in the flames of his parents’ mansion, the one he set ablaze to send a wicked message. 

Ward had gone through so much pain, and she had made the burden worse. The Framework had woken her up, had made her see the good in Ward, had made her fall in love with the man he was meant to be. 

Tears cascaded down her face as she downed the brandy, bringing herself to nearly choke on the brazen liquid. The brandy quickly coated the front of her shirt as Daisy spit it up. She realized why her and Lincoln could never work, why Hive’s control over her tasted so good. She was twisted in her core as well, not worthy of the love that her family at SHIELD had given her.

She was transformed into a stone-cold agent, a cold-blooded killer, someone who was far from the hacktivist SHIELD had found hacking into their files. Far from the naive girl who had believed everything needed to be out in the open for everyone to see, yet she could only blame herself. 

Ward knew that if it was anyone else training her she would become the person she is now. That twisted manipulative HYDRA bastard not only had a point, but it consumed her in guilt. She thought of all of the innocent people she killed, exposed, or had marched to their deaths. 

Donnie Gill, a genius, although misguided, who was under HYDRA control. Shot into the ocean never to learn how to control the powers the Terrigenesis mist gave him. 

Lincoln, a doctor with a sparky temper, her rebound after Ward. A man with flaws, but a man who cared deeply about her, enough to sacrifice his life to save her from Hive. 

Raina, while working for the other side, came to realize her purpose not as a leader of the Inhumans, but as someone who could aid Daisy, their true leader, and was killed over this information. Her death showed Jiaying’s true colors and protected Daisy’s legacy.

The Inhumans, their community and safe haven exposed by Daisy’s selfish intentions. She should’ve known that SHIELD and Inhumans could never get along, and that the Inhuman race would be exposed. Not only were they exposed, but many were killed and used by Lash and Hive. 

Lash, May’s ex-husband, Daisy’s go-to person for advice, killed by Hive while saving Daisy from Hive’s hypnotic control. His rabid transformation caused by the release of Terrigen crystals from Jiaying’s notes caused many more to be killed, only keeping Daisy safe. 

She could feel the alcohol’s effect quickly kicking in, but she didn’t care, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her head started to burn, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the pressure of tears or snot or the amount of alcohol she consumed. She ripped her shirt off and threw it to the side of the bed, chugging the brandy like it was life saving-medicine. 

Like it was the GH-325 serum Coulson had gone to great lengths to get just for her, despite its consequences. Despite leading the enemy right towards what he wanted. 

She didn’t deserve to become a SHIELD agent. She caused so much turmoil within SHIELD, within its fractured pieces, because of her own selfish intentions. 

She remicised on the times she had spent with the BUS team, with Ward. She missed those simple times, back when she wasn’t Quake or Daisy. Back when she was just Skye. 

“Skye…” Ward’s voice rang through her mind. His honey smooth voice, full of deceit yet full of truth. She craved him, his touch, no matter how cruel and sinister of a man the former HYDRA leader had become. 

She missed the comfort of the BUS, the happy and lighthearted FitzSimmons duo, May and Coulson’s tension, and Ward’s occasionally cracks through his stoic personality. 

God, she missed it all. 

The emptiness of the brandy bottle pulled her out of her own memories, thrusting her right back into reality. 

There was no Ward, Lincoln, Team BUS. There was only her, the cream-colored room, and the now-empty brandy bottle. 

Daisy slowly pushed herself off of the bed and staggered to the bathroom, bottle in hand. Using the wall to support the weight of her body, the short trip ended with her body collapsing to the floor right in front of the toilet. Sobs wracked her body and she slammed the bottle onto the ground, the incoordination sending glass flying onto her body and the floor. The shrads surrounded her. 

Surrounding her just like the shards from the cast that Terrigenisis had formed over her. 

She vomited into the toilet, causing bodily fluids to coat her chest, bra, and hair. Her whole body ached, and her head pounded so loudly that all noise was blocked out. After her body had released enough, Daisy tried to stand. Her legs wobbled like a scared lamb, and her bitter laugh at her state only caused her to fall back down.

Cuts lined her body as she layed in the pile of glass. It hurt her so much, yet she felt as though it was deserving. It was all her fault, the messes that they were in, but she was forgiven every time. 

Why wasn’t Ward forgiven?

Why did she let it get this far? 

She heard pounding out her hotel door, but couldn’t bring herself to get up and open it. Instead, she sank her body deeper into her accidental punishment. She tuned the pounding out as they were accompanied with screams, most likely Jemma and Fitz. They were the room next door, and had probably heard what went down. 

After what seemed to be a half hour, maybe even an hour, she wasn’t sure, the door clicked open. Mack walked into her room, alone,with the spare key she had given him. He turned into the bathroom and looked at her with shock. 

“Oh Daisy…” Mack lifted her from the pile of glass and carried her out to the bed, placing her down on the damp fabric. 

“What did you do?” He began to search for first-aid equipment in his bag, causing her to protest weakly. 

“I..I took a trip down memory lane-” 

“And got wasted while doing it. Let me help-”

“NO! I don’t want- I don’t need” she continued to slur her words. She felt her body becoming increasingly heavy. 

“I just wanna let it all….” Daisy slipped into unconsciousness, fading into the memories of the good old days. 

Memories of the man she could have saved.


End file.
